


A Very Merry Unbirthday!

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Daddy, now that Petey’s here, we can start the party!” Peter looked at the table. It wasn’t set up for a normal tea party. In fact, it kind of looked like it was set up for a birthday party. “I’m going to go get the cookies!” Tony set her down and Morgan went running into the house.“Mister Stark, what’s going on?” Peter asked. “Is it someone’s birthday?"---Or, Peter arrives to the lake cabin, where Morgan eagerly wants to celebrate her new favorite day.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	A Very Merry Unbirthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily_F6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear birthday twin! I hope you have a wonderful day! And to everyone who's birthday it isn't, happy unbirthday!

As soon as the car stopped in front of the cabin, Peter was out the door, barely hearing a grunted comment from Happy as he did. He quickly bounded up the stairs and opened the door to the cabin. 

“Petey!” He grinned when he was greeted by Morgan colliding with his leg. He wasn’t sure what about the spider bite made him able to keep such good balance (May used to tease him about how klutzy he used to be). But it certainly helped when Morgan seemed to enjoy latching on and clinging onto his leg the minute he showed up.

“Hey Morgan,” Peter said with a smile. She giggled as he picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck and as he gave her a hug. 

“You’re just in time for the party!” He tilted his head as he set Morgan down. She went off running and Peter followed after her. Her echoed footsteps led through the living room, into the kitchen, and then out the door and into the yard. 

“Little miss, why didn’t you tell me there was a spider in the house?” Peter chuckled as he approached the small table that sat outside Morgan’s playhouse. Tony was sitting in a chair that was comically too small for him and yet matched the little table. 

“Mommy says only tell you when there’s a real emergency,” Morgan said, putting her little hands on her hips.

“How pragmatic of your mother,” Tony said, getting up. “Hey kid.” He pulled Peter into a hug and Peter smiled. 

“Hey Mister Stark.” Tony patted his shoulder as he pulled away. 

“Ride okay?” Tony asked. “No issues from Happy? Because I like you better than him, so if he gives you a problem, I’ll give him h-e double hockey sticks.”

“Come again?” Peter asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Daddy spells bad words now after mommy heard me use her word.” Peter’s brows furrowed even more and Tony just chuckled as he picked his daughter up. 

“But the ride was good?” 

“Yeah, I just did some homework while Happy listened to the Mets game,” Peter said. Tony nodded as Morgan tugged on his sweater. 

“Daddy, now that Petey’s here, we can start the party!” Peter looked at the table. It wasn’t set up for a normal tea party. In fact, it kind of looked like it was set up for a birthday party. “I’m going to go get the cookies!” Tony set her down and Morgan went running into the house. 

“Mister Stark, what’s going on?” Peter asked. “Is it someone’s birthday? I mean, I know it’s not yours and I’m pretty sure Morgan’s birthday is in January. Is it Happy’s birthday? Pepper’s? Colonel Rhodes?”

“Relax kid,” Tony said, clapping Peter on the shoulder. He nodded towards the house and they started walking towards it. “It’s no one’s birthday. Morgan watched Alice in Wonderland the other day and she’s been obsessed ever since. She’s got this whole Alice dress that Pepper got for her and she’s been talking about having an unbirthday party all week.”

“Unbirthday?” Peter asked as they made it into the kitchen. Tony smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Kid, have you seen Alice in Wonderland?” Morgan, who heard her the question, stared at Peter with wide eyes.

“No?” Morgan gasped and Tony chuckled. 

“Daddy! We can’t have an unbirthday party if Petey doesn’t know what it is!”

“You’re absolutely right, little miss.” Peter watched how Tony interacted with Morgan with a smile. It was both shocking and made the most sense in the world seeing Tony be a dad. Sometimes, he remembered the mentor who kept his distance at first, providing updated tech and having him report to Happy. And sometimes, he remembered the concerned look on Tony’s face in Berlin when he took that hit from Scott or the smile on his face when Peter had gone to the Compound for the first time. So, it was weird and it made sense. 

“I’ll go put it on!” Morgan said excitedly. Peter smiled as she ran out of the room, already shouting for Friday to cue the movie up.

“I know we talked about working in the lab,” Tony said. “But you don’t mind watching an animated classic with Morgan, right?”

“Not at all,” Peter said with a smile. Tony clapped Peter on the shoulder and smiled. “Sounds like fun.” Tony nodded and then headed towards the living room. Peter smiled to himself before following after him.

* * *

“A very merry unbirthday, to you!” Peter smiled as Morgan danced around the table, a bright grin on her face. 

“To me?” Tony asked as Morgan rounded his chair. Morgan giggled and Tony scooped her up, pressing a loud kiss to her cheek. Peter just smiled watching them.

“What a lovely party you threw, my little Alice,” Tony said, setting Morgan back down. Morgan giggled but then gasped, as if realizing something. 

“Daddy! If I’m Alice, then who are you and Petey?”

“Yeah Mister Stark,” Peter said. “Are you the Mad Hatter or the March Hare?”

“Well if you ask Pep, I’m definitely the Mad Hatter,” Tony said with a smirk. “But she married me, so I guess we’re both mad here.” Peter snorted at that. 

“So Petey’s the March Hare?” Morgan asked, skipping over to the teen. Peter nodded as Morgan reached him. But then she gasped. “But then who’s the Dormouse?” Peter looked at Tony, who smirked. 

“Happy.” They both said at the same time before laughing. Morgan wrinkled her nose and looked back and forth between Peter and her father. 

“But the Dormouse is little!”

“And that Morgan,” Peter said, tickling her side. “Is called irony.” Tony snorted at that as Peter smirked at his own comment. Morgan wrinkled her nose before shrugging. 

“We need more tea!” And then she ran towards the cabin. Tony pulled himself up out of the chair and Peter was quickly by his side. They began making their way back towards the house, Tony always moving a little slower due to his litany of injuries from years as Iron Man.

“You know kid,” Tony said, breaking the silence. “I know this wasn’t how you expected to spend the day, but I appreciate you humoring Morgan.”

“Of course Mister Stark,” Peter said with a smile. “I like spending time with all of you guys. And she’s a great kid.” Tony just smiled and clapped Peter on the shoulder. 

“So are you kid, so are you.” And Peter just beamed at him before they continued towards the cabin.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
